


Let's Play (strip) Uno

by Yleisnotonfire



Series: Sudden inspiration [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Card Games, Crack, Crack and Angst, I've written this in the middle of the night so idk, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Strip Games, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yleisnotonfire/pseuds/Yleisnotonfire
Summary: “Open up the door!” Soonyoung yells as he repeatedly bangs his fist on the door. “Please, hyung! Open it!”“No way I’m letting you two out,” Seungcheol says in between heavy breaths after having carried a kicking Jihoon into the room. “You need to sort things out between you two because we’re fed up of witnessing to your childish behaviour.”orAn AU in which Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon got locked together in a room and they end up playing strip Uno.





	Let's Play (strip) Uno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vobo rabo pabo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vobo+rabo+pabo).

> Hello everyone!! 
> 
> I know I should be working on the chapter for 'Still Lonely' but my voborabopabo fam came up with this prompt and thought it would be fun to actually write it! 
> 
> As usual, this is "edited" by me so I already apologise for any mistake. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!!

“Open up the door!” Soonyoung yells as he repeatedly bangs his fist on the door. “Please, hyung! Open it!” 

“No way I’m letting you two out,” Seungcheol says in between heavy breaths after having carried a kicking Jihoon into the room. “You need to sort things out between you two because we’re fed up of witnessing to your childish behaviour.” 

“See? Everyone knows you’re the childish one, Soonyoung.” Jihoon’s voice comes from behind Soonyoung. The younger is probably sitting on the bed in the furthest corner of the room. 

However, Jeonghan seems to hear what Jihoon said because his next words are “Seungcheol is talking about you too, Jihoon. Don’t act like you’re innocent.” 

“Exactly,” Seungcheol starts again after clearing his throat. “You haven’t been talking to each other for days and when you do talk, you yell and swear. This isn’t healthy at all for the group’s mentality so clear your bullshit up and we’ll let you out.” 

Not a word comes from the guilty people inside of the room, while on the outside you could hear footsteps, signalling that Seungcheol and Jeonghan were walking away. 

“Good,” Soonyoung whispers, “now I’m stuck in this room with Jihoon for god knows how long and it’s all because of him.”

“They’re probably still outside,” Jihoon says as he lays down on the bed, back facing me. “There’s no way they wouldn’t take the chance to eavesdrop our conversation.” 

“Do you think so?” 

“I’m quite sure of it.” He sighs. “Not really sorry to disappoint them but they’re wasting their time. I’m not going to talk to you until you apologise to me.” 

“Apologise?! For what?!” Soonyoung bolts towards were the smaller is laying, eyes basically shooting lasers. “You’re the one who threw his Gucci slipper at me and I don’t even know for what!” 

“You don’t know? You deserve to be hit again but not with my favourite Gucci slippers. You’re not worth enough for them.” 

“Are you for real?” 

“I think I’ll use the Balenciaga ones,” Jihoon goes on without caring about Soonyoung.

“Jihoon.” 

“Or should I use the Adidas ones?” 

“Lee Jihoon.” 

“Anyway, use your brain and think about what you did.” Jihoon turns around to glare at Soonyoung for a brief moment before tucking himself under the covers and pretending to fall asleep to avoid any further conversation. 

Soonyoung, on the other side, takes his phone out and starts watching videos on Youtube. He watches tons and tons of videos, from dancing to cooking and even some asmr ones. 

Like that, one hour has gone by and they still haven’t sort anything out. 

“Do you think they’re still there?” Soonyoung suddenly asks, startling Jihoon who was probably about to fall asleep for real. 

“I think so.” Jihoon sits in the middle of the bed, kindly rubbing his eyes. “They haven’t unlocked the door because they know we haven’t made up yet.” 

“Well, they should let us out because my phone’s battery is dying and the charger is in my room.” The taller stands up from his place near the door and stretch his limbs, which are sore from being in the same position for a long time.

“Then, apologise,” Jihoon insists.

“Jihoon, I really don’t have a clue about what should I apologise for.” Soonyoung is now getting frustrated, not knowing why the smaller started acting like this since the last award show they attended. 

“Oh, you do know but you don’t want to admit it.” 

“I swear I don’t know what you’re talking about. Please, tell me so that we can make up and get out of the room.” Soonyoung walks near the bed and crouches in front of Jihoon. “Say it. What did I do that made you this upset?” 

“I don’t want to say it.” Jihoon lowers his head and fumbles with the edge of the sheets. 

“Why?” Soonyoung’s voice becomes sweeter after he sees the younger finally stop acting like a dick. 

“Because it’s too embarrassing.” Red creeps on Jihoon’s cheeks and, knowing it, he ducks his head even more. “You will laugh.” 

“I promise not to, okay? You know I won’t.” 

Jihoon slightly lifts his head to peek at Soonyoung and see what kind of expression the black-haired guy was wearing. The encouraging smile on his lips and the sweet eyes were enough for Jihoon to give up. The moment has come for him to tell the truth as to why he was upset with Soonyoung. 

The younger sighs deeply and briefly closes his eyes before saying, “Well, at one award show I was looking at you and then stepped closer to you because I had to say something and you immediately walked away. Imagine how hurt I was when I turned around and saw that you weren’t there anymore.” 

“Awww, Jihoonie is sulky because of that?” Soonyoung cooes the other boy and ruffles his hair. “But do you know why I did that?” 

Jihoon shakes his head so Soonyoung says, “Because I saw you hugging Chanyeol and I got jealous.” 

“Jealous?” Jihoon shoots his head up in surprise. “Because of Chanyeol?” 

“Yes.” 

“But you know that Chanyeol is just a good friend of mine. Plus, he’s with Baekhyun.” 

“Still, can’t I be jealous of my boyfriend?” Soonyoung is the one now sulking but, of course, he’s pretending. 

“As you said, I’m  _ your _ boyfriend, not Chanyeol’s so there’s no need to avoid me like that.” Jihoon playfully hits Soonyoung on the back of his head. 

“You could’ve told me sooner, though,” Soonyoung says as he climbs on the bed and goes to wrap his arms around Jihoon’s waist. “I don’t like fighting with you. It makes me sad...plus, I’d have saved a Gucci-branded bruise on my arm.” 

“You still deserve that because you’re an idiot. Consider yourself honoured because that slipper touched your skin.” 

“Jihoon-ah!” Soonyoung whines. “Sometimes I think you love your slippers more than you love me.” 

“And you’re right.” Jihoon chuckles when he sees Soonyoung’s shocked expression. 

“I’m offended,” he says but eventually laughs it off. “Oh, should we tell Seungcheol to open the door now?” 

“We should. I’d like something to drink and you need your charger.” 

“Right, let’s go to the door then.”

Jihoon gets up and takes Soonyoung’s hand in his. They both walk to the door and, once again, they bang their fists on it. 

“Seungcheol, I know you’re out there,” the shorter starts, “unlock the door, now.” 

But there’s no answer from outside. 

“Jeonghan hyung! Please, open up!” the elder yells. 

Again, not a word from the other side. 

“I’m going to call Seokmin,” Jihoon says as he takes the phone out of his pocket and dials Seokmin’s number. There’s a beat of silence before their friend answers. “Seokmin-ah, why don’t you come opening the door?” After asking the question, Jihoon touches the speaker button. 

_ “Uh? What do you mean?”  _ Seokmin asks confused. 

“I mean let me and Soonyoung out.” 

_ “Oh, that. Well, hyung, I have some news for you.”  _ A nervous laugh comes from the other boy.  _ “There’s no one at the dorm who can open the door.”  _

“WHAT?” The two-now-prisoners yell in unison. 

_ “Seungcheol thought it was going to take you a lot to actually talk so he decided it was a good idea for all of us to leave the dorm to kill time.”  _

“Are you telling me that I have to wait until one of you comes back home to get out of here?” Frustration is taking over Jihoon and he has to take a deep breath in order not to punch the door open. 

_ “Yes, hyung.”  _

“Then move your ass and come back.” 

_ “We can’t. We’re on the other side of the city so you have to be patient. Fighting hyung-deul!”  _ And, like that, he hangs up. 

“Did he just hang up on me?” Jihoon asks shocked to Soonyoung who simply nods in response. “What should we do now?” 

“Well,” The taller grabs the other by the waist and push him forward to close the gap between their bodies. “You know what couples usually do when they make up?” He whispers and leaves a wet kiss on the point where the shorter jaw ends. 

Jihoon can’t help but shiver, Soonyoung clearly affecting him. However, his answer is different from what the elder expected. “No, Soonyoung. I’m not going to fuck you.” 

“But why? We haven’t fucked for a week! I miss your ass.” 

“Oh, really? Well, you won’t have it today, sir. You can live another day without it.” 

“What are we supposed to do, then?” 

“Let me think.” Jihoon roams around the young kids’ room, sure he will find some game to play since that’s basically what the those three do in their free time. In fact, not even a full minute passes when Jihoon finds a deck of Uno cards. “Found them!” 

“What?” 

“Uno cards! Let’s play!” 

Soonyoung, without saying a word, follows Jihoon back on Seungkwan’s bed. They sit with their legs folded, one in front of the other and enough room for the card to be put down. 

The first two rounds go by pretty quickly and it’s not as fun as they thought it would be. With just two people playing, the game wasn’t really thrilling, even when Jihoon gave four +4 to Soonyoung. 

The younger is about to say Soonyoung to just stop playing and go to sleep when the other boy says, “Why don’t we make it funnier and spicier?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Let’s add a twist to the game and let’s play Strip Uno. When someone plays either +2 or +4, the other one takes an item of clothes off instead of taking the cards. The one who loses has to grant the other a wish.” 

“Have you gone crazy?” Jihoon yells, already as red as a ripe tomato. “We cannot play that, you pervert!” 

“Why not?” Soonyoung smirks, knowing where to attack so make the other give in the game. “Is the brave Lee Jihoon afraid he cannot win? Are you not confident in your skills and already giving up?” 

The words lit a fire inside of Jihoon who’s now burning with confidence. “You’ll regret this when you’ll be naked and ready to grant my wish.” 

Jihoon takes the cards and shuffles them, not trusting the black-haired boy who could end up cheating only to have Jihoon as his personal stripper. Instead of using seven cards, they will be playing with 20 to increase the chances of getting  _ the _ good cards.

Three cards have been put down when Soonyoung can’t resist and plays the first +2 card. “Take off something, Jihoon,” he says in a low voice that has Jihoon shivering once again. 

The smaller complies and takes off his socks. “Your turn now to undress, Kwon.” He places another +2 card on the bed and Soonyoung takes off his socks too. 

“Now, we can start the real game.” Soonyoung grins and it makes somewhat Jihoon burning with the desire of winning, with the desire of seeing Soonyoung taking his clothes off one, by one. 

Jihoon licks his lips in anticipation before saying, “Let’s start.” 

  
  
  
  


Their strategy is basically the same, getting read of all the numbers so that they would be left with the special cards in the end. Not all of them were +2 or +4, though, so that they couldn’t really tell who was about to lose but basically making the game a striptease.

The first +2.   
Jihoon throws his hat off which lands pretty far away from the bed.

Another +2.    
Soonyoung lifts the hem of his short and brings it to his mouth to bite it. He holds a sexy pose for a while so that Jihoon could admire his abs, before taking it completely off. 

+2   
Jihoon quickly takes his shirt off and covers his chest by folding his arms, feeling a bit shy under Soonyoung’s gaze even if he should be used to it. 

+4    
Soonyoung stands on the bed, slowly unbuttoning his jeans and teasing Jihoon as he slides the zip down. “I would like for you to do this with your teeth, but I guess I should settle for my hand today.” Jihoon doesn’t get shy at that. Instead, his eyes are fixed on Soonyoung hands as they slide the jeans off, softly caressing the thighs he always likes to leave hickeys on. Jihoon could feel his arousal growing as he imagines himself riding them in the near future. 

+2  
Jihoon climbs off the bed and walks closer to Soonyoung while he unzips his pants. He doesn’t take them off but stares into his boyfriend’s eyes and then leans in to whisper in his ear “Take them off for me.” Soonyoung doesn’t let Jihoon tell him twice that he’s already on his knees, eyes trained on Jihoon as he slips his hands inside the jeans, giving a quick squeeze to his ass before proceeding sliding them down. The hot breath on his skin and the little noises escaping Soonyoung’s mouth make Jihoon’s member twitch in his pants.   
Both of them tried their best to keep control over their impulses and finish the game. There’s no way they could let go of the chances of getting a free wish. 

Reverse card.    
Jihoon is confident that Soonyoung, only having one card left, has run out of draw cards. That’s why he decides to put a reverse card and let his boyfriend play his last card only to lose the game together with his pants. 

The last +4.    
Soonyoung’s smile is so wide that it might split his face in a half. He has won and he will use his wish right away because he knows he will not be able to resist Jihoon’s naked body. “Take those pants off,” Soonyoung’s says, his voice and eyes full of lust. 

Jihoon hesitates for a while, cursing himself for his overconfidence, but eventually complies. He stands up and he’s about to slide his pants off when the door bursts open. 

Eleven faces are peeking from the door and all of them sporting the same expression. A mix of shock and amusement. 

“T-this is not w-what it looks like!” Jihoon stutters and quickly grabs his oversized shirt from the ground to cover himself. 

“Oh, really?” Wonwoo teases. “Then what are you doing?” 

“We were just playing cards and-” 

“Half-naked, on my bed.” Seungkwan butts in. “Sure.” 

“You want us to believe that you were playing cards when you were about to take your underwear off?” Mingyu scoffs. “Please, lie to someone else.” 

“But it’s true!” Jihoon cries out, flustered at the situation and covering his face with his hands. 

“We will give you some more time for yourselves, don’t mind us! Just don’t be too loud.” Seungcheol grins and pats the rest of the boys on their back as a way to tell them it’s time to leave them alone. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon even hear someone say, “I told you that we should’ve stopped a while longer at the ice cream parlour. If you did listen to me, we wouldn’t have walked on them when they were about to fuck.” 

Jihoon falls on the bed, sighing. He’s about to put his shirt on when Jun opens the door again and sticks his head in to say, “Can I get you guys anything? Some snacks? A condom? Let me know!” 

The younger grabs a pillow and throws it at the door. Unluckily, it doesn’t hit Jun who gets dragged away by Minghao. 

Soonyoung is quietly wearing his clothes when Jihoon turns to him with a deadly stare and ready to fight him. 

“Why didn’t you say anything to them?” 

“Do you think they would’ve stopped teasing us?” Soonyoung asks back as he grabs one of his socks. “And why exactly do you think that telling them we were just playing strip uno will not make the teasing worse?” 

“We could’ve tried.” 

“Nah. Let them think what they want to.” Soonyoung stands up and places a kiss on top of Jihoon’s head before heading towards the door. “To be honest,” he starts saying, stopping with his hand on the doorknob and turning around to Jihoon with a smirk on “my wish would’ve been to fuck you right away so, basically, the boys were right. We were about to fuck.” 

“KWON SOONYOUNG, YOU’RE A DEAD MAN!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it!  
You can hit me up on [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/Yleisnotonfire1)  
and I'll hopefully see you soon with my next work!


End file.
